


Zmowa

by Etincelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Same spiski, Same tajemnice
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Znika John, znika Lestrade, znikają wszyscy. Co zrobi Sherlock? Drabble. 100 słów bez tytułu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Nukaone.

To był podstęp. Niestety, Sherlock zbyt późno zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Zachował się jak żółtodziób, uwierzył Donovan, że John go potrzebuje… Przecież powinien to przewidzieć!  
Bezskutecznie dobijając się do drzwi mieszkania przyjaciela, Sherlock przeklinał w myślach swoją głupotę. Próbował dodzwonić się do Watsona, wysłał kilkanaście wiadomości do Lestrade’a i Mycrofta. Żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Nagle go oświeciło. Faktycznie, został _wywabiony_ z domu, a to oznaczało… Sherlock wybiegł na ulicę i kazał taksówkarzowi zawieźć się na Baker Street.  
– Pani Hudson!  
Cisza. Sherlock w panice wbiegł po schodach.  
Kiedy goście zapalili światło i krzyknęli „niespodzianka!”, ujrzeli przerażonego jubilata celującego w nich z pistoletu.


End file.
